wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Korialstrasz
Korialstrasz is the Prime Consort of the Dragonqueen Alexstrasza. As Krasus, a High Elf mage, he was a senior member of the Kirin Tor, the ruling council of Dalaran. Korialstrasz continued to fight the battle that his kinsmen had given up long ago; the freeing of the Dragonqueen from the orcs of the Dragonmaw Clan. Millennia earlier, his friend Tyranastrasz sponsored him to become Alexstrasza's consort. The War of the Ancients Just prior to the War of the Ancients, Korialstrasz became incredibly weak, which Alexstrasza, Tyranastrasz and Ysera, determined was caused by Korialstrasz's future self, Krasus, existing in the same time period but being too far away. Korialstrasz and Krasus teamed up to help the Night Elf resistance to the Burning Legion's invasion. Often, while Krasus led the Night Elf spellcasters, Korialstrasz would either aid from above or rally some sort of surprise ally (neither version was able to shape-shift during this time). Both Krasus and Korialstrasz fought valiantly against the likes of Hakkar the Houndmaster, Neltharion the Earth-Warder, Mannoroth the Destructor, and Archimonde the Defiler. Krasus and his companions were eventually returned to their own time. The Second War Korialstrasz, posing as a High Elf mage named Krasus, infiltrated the Kirin Tor, the enigmatic magocracy of Dalaran, in the Second War, and continually used his position to attempt to free his Queen. All of that came for nothing, though, until the end of the war, when the Kirin Tor sent Rhonin on an observatory mission to Khaz Modan, but Korialstrasz gave Rhonin other orders: to free Alexstrasza. Knowing that Deathwing would surely arrive to kill the Dragonqueen, Korialstrasz attempted to seek out the other three Aspects, Malygos, Nozdormu, and Ysera, knowing that only with their help could the Black Dragon be defeated. However, their responses held bleak hope for his Queen. Whilst trying to scry into Lord Prestor's hovel, he triggered a magical trap known as the Endless Hunger, and lost the two last fingers on his left hand. When the final battle at Grim Batol began, Korialstrasz assumed his dragon form once more and made haste to the battle, trying to recapture the Demon Soul from Nekros Skullcrusher. Nekros tried to use the power of the Demon Soul on him but despite the great powers of it, Korialstrasz broke free from it. Weakened, he dropped to the earth where he summoned Rhonin to him and asked him to do this task. At the same time, the three Dragon Aspects arrived and began to battle Deathwing after they healed Korialstrasz. Though the battle turned for the worse, Rhonin destroyed the Demon Soul and the Aspects could attack with their full power. Deathwing was no match for all of them and he fled. Korialstrasz was reunited with his Queen, and, gathering up her unhatched children, they disappeared off into the night. He was later called upon by Nozdormu to heal a rift in time. (See above section on the War of the Ancients.) After correcting the timeline, Korialstrasz was last seen by Thrall flying away after delivering the axe and story of Broxigar to the Warchief. Sunwell Events Korialstrasz originally saw the re-accumulation of the Sunwell's energy, and did not want the Lich King's new death knight, the treacherous Prince Arthas, to discover it. Korialstrasz formed the energy into a humanoid shape - the form of a peasant girl named Anveena Teague. Hiding the truth from her until a later time, Korialstrasz gave Anveena the illusion of having lived a normal life. Though not intentionally, she came to life and have feelings and emotions all on her own through his masterful illusion. His identity as Borel is revealed as the one whom the characters in the book were originally searching for to remove the collars from Anveena and Kalec. He begins telling Anveena the truth - that she is the avatar of the Sunwell - when Dar'Khan Drathir, the elf who allowed Arthas into Quel'Thalas, intervenes and began draining the power from her. Korialstrasz/Borel never meant to intrude upon the events taking place, until Dar'Khan - upon gaining some of the power of the Sunwell he drained from Anveena - took control of the red dragon. Unable to break the mind control, Korialstrasz was forced to do battle with the blue dragon Tyrygosa, until the spell was broken by the dragonling Raac. While the battle against Dar'Khan continues, Korialstrasz has once more stepped to the side to observe all of what transpires. In the end, he said that he will continue to watch over Anveena and Kalec through the eyes of Raac as they stay in the care of Lor'themar Theron, the Regent of Quel'Thalas. ''World of Warcraft'' Krasus does not appear in World of Warcraft, but is mentioned on several occasions: *In the Ahn'Qiraj event, one of the rewards for completing the Scepter of the Shifting Sands is Fang of Korialstrasz, an epic dagger. One would not think that Krasus would be happy over his fang being taken. *At Kirin'Var Village in Outland's Netherstorm, players must recover Krasus' Sigil and the three parts of Krasus' Compendium - powerful artifacts granted to the contingent of Dalaran mages who accompanied Khadgar to Draenor. *In the middle of Badlands, a high elf named Garek gives quests sending players to battle against black dragons, saying he was sent by his master, Krasus of the Kirin Tor. This would seem to indicate the cover of Krasus still holds, and that he is still active in Kirin Tor. Also known as: * Krasus, the name he uses when he's in high elf form among the Kirin Tor. * Borel, a variant high elf alias first recorded in the Sunwell Trilogy. "Borel" is probably Korialstrasz's alias among the Convocation of Silvermoon. Memorable Quotes Korialstrasz: "I am forever in your debt, night elf." Malfurion: "There is no need for that." Korialstrasz: "So you say. You were not the one dying." ---- Neltharion: You know me... but I do not know you. You would speak against me... make the others see me as you do... you would have them distrust their comrade of old... their brother... You will not be allowed to spread any of your malicious falsehoods... Korialstrasz: "I am one of you! My true name is known to the Queen of Life, but for now I am simply Krasus." Malygos: "He bellows well, this hatchling." Korialstrasz: "This is not a time for humor, especially for you, Guardian of Magic! This is a time when a balance is nigh upset! A terrible mistake, a distortion of reality, threatens everything... absolutely everything!" Neltharion: "How dramatic..." Korialstrasz: "You will hear my story! You will hear it and understand... for there is a worse danger on the horizon, one which touches us as well. You see -" Neltharion: I did warn you... ---- "Yes, Malfurion Stormrage, I am a dragon. A red dragon, to be precise. Long have I worn the form of one mortal creature or another, however, for it has been my choice to walk among you, teaching and learning as I strive for peace among all of us." "I am your servant. Now and forever, my love." "The Burning Legion is but a shadow of his terrible darkness. Trust in me when I say that we have hope even if every demon who serves him comes through, but no hope if we destroy all only to have him step into the world." "It's begun...May the creators protect us...it's begun and there's nothing we can do to stop it..." Sources *Day of the Dragon *War of the Ancients Trilogy Category:Lore Characters Category:Dragons Category:Red Dragonflight